Out and About
by horahorror
Summary: A trip to the grocery store is harder than it should be.


"Viktor, hurry up. It is just the grocery store." Yuuri said frustrated. He grabbed his scarf off the table by the door and slid on his shoes. He quickly wrapped his red scarf around his neck and stuck his hands into the pockets of his oversized coat.

Viktor came running out the back of the house, jacket hanging on by one arm, pants unbuttoned, and his scarf in his mouth. He took a few deep breaths and attempted to gather himself.

"You shouldn't have spent so much time on your hair. Maybe then you would have time to actually get ready." Yuuri commented, grabbing his house keys and wallet off the table as well.

"Hey. Its not easy taking care of all this hair. Its been years since I actually had it this long." He snapped back, pulling the scarf out from between his teeth. He handed it over to Yuuri. He quickly went on to buttoning and zipping up his pants. He then put his other arm in jacket.

Viktor had been letting his hair grow for the past few months just because of a comment Yuuri made while they had been drinking. Yuuri couldn't stop rambling about how much he loved when his hair was long and how devastating it was when Viktor had cut it all off. So as a response, he started to grow out his hair in order to please his boyfriend.

Yuuri grumbled as he walked over to help him put his scarf on. He actually been enjoying seeing his hair this long. He thought it made him even more irresistible but lately it had started to become more and more of a hassle to deal with. He was becoming obessed with it and it made them late to nearly everything.

Yuuri fixed the scarf on Viktor's neck and he pulled out his hair out from underneath it. Viktor leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. "Thank you."

"L-Lets just go." Yuuri said, trying to conceal his blushing cheeks by walking out the door. Viktor nodded and grabbed Yuuri's hand as they headed out the door.

It was pretty cloudy outside. As was expected at the beginning of the fall. The weather got colder, the nights grew longer, and the colors of the world began to shift. Fall was always Yuuri's favorite season. It used to be because the skating season was in full swing but now that he had gotten older, he realized that fall was such a calming season. The leaves were changing, the trees were starting their process into rebirth in the spring, and the cold air refreshed his soul.

As they were walking, Viktor had noticed the way Yuuri was looking at everything. It was like a child on Christmas. His eyes were glowing and his smile was ear to ear. He couldn't help but watch his amazed expression as they walked. He squeezed his hand a little and pulled him closer. He was truly something special.

"I'll have to take you on an actual vacation to Russia during the winter. I mean its pretty cold but its beautiful. I'm sure you have been there before for an event but this time, it will for fun!" Viktor said excitedly. He looked up at the leaves falling from the trees. "I haven't seen a winter as beautiful as I have in Russia." He looked back down at Yuuri. "Plus, I would get to see you all bundled up in winter clothes." He said, pulling him close to him, hugging him. "You'll be my little piggy in a blanket!" he joked, kissing his head. Yuuri blushed a bright red and pulled away from him.

"Way to ruin the moment." He grumbled. Viktor laughed at Yuuri's little angry face and grabbed his hand. "Oh don't be so mean Yuuri. You know I am just joking with you."

Yuuri gave a half baked smiled to get him off his back. The entire rest of the walk, Viktor tried his best to get Yuuri to smile again.

Once they got to the store, they were greeted loudly by the store clerk. Yuuri politely responded before he dug into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper with some words scribbled down. He looked over at the list and nodded.

"Viktor, can your grab one of the hand baskets. We have quite a few things to get." Yuuri explained quietly, looking down at the paper. Viktor obliged and came back with said basket. Yuuri started to walk towards the produce section of the store.

"What are we getting first?" Viktor asked Yuuri, who was deep into his list and looking up at the various vegetables and fruit. He walked over to the broccoli first and grabbed a bag and started to look for the best bunches.

"Yuuuuurrriiii" Viktor whined, standing next to him, pulling his jacket a bit. Yuuri continued to pick out the bunches and stuffing them into the bag. "I want to help! You never let me actually help do the shopping." He whined, this time a little louder, trying to get his attention.

"Viktor. We are in a grocery store. Not at home. Please lower your voice." Yuuri said sternly, tying off the bag and putting it into the basket. He crossed an item off his list and headed over towards the bean sprouts. Viktor pouted and followed behind him.

"Well can you at lease tell me what's the list so I can go get some of the stuff? It will make this much faster you know." He said, looking over his shoulder at the list. Viktor had been in Japan for years now but he still struggled reading Japanese. He could make out a lot of what was there but he had to put together the rest.

"Fine." He said pointing at one of the words on the list. "We need some eggs. They are on the other side of the store." Yuuri spoke, pointing in the direction he would need to walk to. Viktor smiled brightly and happily made his way over to the eggs.

Yuuri let out a deep sigh and continued to grab the rest of the produce they would need for the rest of the week. Its not like he didn't want Viktor to help but he still had a hard time with the Japanese language and he often would get frustrated if he couldn't figure it out in a timely manner. He couldn't blame him. Yuuri still couldn't understand much Russian either. It just made shopping easier if he didn't have Viktor getting upset and ruining his mood for the rest of the day. A moody Viktor was not easy to deal with.

After he had gathered all the produce that was on the list, Yuuri was making his way over to Viktor when a box of donuts caught his eye. He felt his stomach growl as he looked at them. He hadn't eaten all day and he had such a soft spot for sweets.

He wandered into an aisle filled with cakes, cookies, and other sweets. Yuuri could feel his sweet tooth aching in the back of his throat. He tried his hardest to fight the urge to buy the snacks. "I know I can't have any of this but here I am.." he said to himself as he looked at the variety of items.

He and Viktor had been trying to get back into shape again since last time they went on to the ice, they could hardly skate a single program, not even their less difficult ones. It was quite the wake up call. Along with working out, they had both vowed to stay away from sweets and eating out often until they got back in shape but he couldn't help it with all the options in front of him.

He reached out and grabbed a small box with a slice of cake inside. He smiled and licked his lips. He looked around to see if Viktor was around and tried to stash it under all the vegetables. It seemed like the coast was clear and he quickly hid the cake.

"Yuuri…"

That stern voice nearly broke him to pieces then and there. He slowly turned his head to see Viktor standing right next to him. He tried to flash a smile at him but Viktor wasn't having it. He got into his face, making Yuuri blush a deep red.

"Have you done anything to deserve this cake?" he asked him bluntly. Yuuri shook his head franticly. "Then why would go down this aisle, knowing that neither you or I can have any of this?" he asked. "We talked about this before Yuuri. If I have to stay away from wine and bread, you have to stay away from sweets." he reminded him.

Yuuri bit his lip and looked down. "I just…wanted one piece…Is that so hard to ask for?" He said softly, shifting in his shoes like a child. He looked up at Viktor. "We have been working hard lately! Its been nearly a month since I had anything sweet. One piece of cake wont ruin everything. Everyone has a cheat day." He pointed out, defending his cake.

"A cheat day?" Viktor asked, getting out of his face and standing up. Yuuri quickly straightened up and nodded. "As long as we adhere to our plan every other day, we can have a day where we can eat some of our favorite foods without a problem." He said.

Viktor looked over at the selection of cakes and pies in front him. He didn't have a sweet tooth like Yuuri but did enjoy a slice of cake every so often. He just wanted to have his wine and bread back. "Okay. A cheat day seems like something we can do." Viktor said, half sighing. Yuuri smile creeped up as he grabbed the box of donuts and a small piece of cake as well.

Viktor laughed and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Don't get too crazy there little piggy otherwise you may have to be cut off and punished accordingly."

Yuuri immediate froze up and stopped breathing. His face turned brighter than the tomatoes in his basket. Viktor laughed and wrapped his arm around his waist and lead him away from the sweets. Viktor grabbed himself a massive bottle of white wine and a pack of butter rolls. If Yuuri was going to go a little crazy, he deserved to do the same.

They took all their groceries to the front, paid the amount due and was ready to head back to the house for a nice 'cheat day".

They walked side by side, fists full of bags. "Maybe we shouldn't have gotten so much." Yuuri pointed out, breathing a bit heavily. "My hands are getting a little numb because its getting colder out here." He said, taking a moment to stop and warm up his hands.

"You didn't bring your gloves?" Viktor asked, concerned.

"No. I thought they were in my jacket pocket but they must be in my skating bag. I'll be fine. I just need to warm them up a little bit." He said, huffing hot air onto his freezing fingers. Viktor dropped his groceries and pulled the gloves off his hands. He walked over to Yuuri and slid them over his hands. Yuuri felt the blush climbing again.

"Y-You didn't have to do this. Your hands will get cold too. I'm fine. I promise." He said, ready to take them off. Viktor grabbed his hands and shook his head. He gave him a carling smile and a quick kiss on the lips. "Just take them. I can't stand the thought of you suffering. Also, I'm Russian. I'm used to this cold. You need them more than I did." He joked, kissing his hands. "Now let's get home. It looks like its going to start raining soon." He said, picking up the bags left on the floor and walking fast.

Yuuri cheeks were flushed with red as he walked Viktor walk away. He found it hard to believe that he had found someone who cared for him so much. He picked up the groceries and headed to catch up with him.

It started to pour down rain right before they got home, soaking their coats and pooling in their shoes.  
"Dammit! My hair!" Viktor groaned, then following his groan with a colorful rant in Russian. Yuuri couldn't help but laugh at him. Viktor flushed red and turned his head away. "It's not going to be funny when my frizzy hair is in your face all night." He pointed as they tried to make it home before the rain got worse.

"You mean like it is every night? Unless you tie your hair back, it doesn't make much a difference." Yuuri pointed out as they reached closer to the door. Viktor pouted and dropped the groceries right in front of him. He crossed his arms across his chest. "So mean." He grumbled. Yuuri shook his head and grabbed his key and opened the door. They both bolted inside quickly and dropped the food right past the threshold. Yuuri slammed the door behind him before he started to take off all his wet clothes. Viktor followed suit, taking off his scarf and jacket then his jeans. Yuuri blushed red and backed away a bit.

'W-why are you taking off your pants right here?! The room is right around the corner!" he stuttered out.

"They are wet and sticking to me in unconformable spots. I wanted them off now." He said coyly as he tossed the pants aside and pulled his shirt off as well. Yuuri let an ungodly noise pass though his lips before he covered them tightly and ran away to go change his own clothes. Viktor chuckled and grabbed the bags and headed to the kitchen to start putting them away.

Yuuri came back out in his long sleeved black shirt and pair of larger black sweatpants as well. "That's so much better." He said to himself as he headed to the kitchen to help with the groceries. Viktor hadn't changed at all. He was still pretty much naked, in just his underwear, putting stuff away in the fridge. Yuuri had to admit it was quite a sight. Even though he had stopped skating professionally and he was out of shape, his body was still as sculpted pretty sculpted. Granted he had lost a bit of tone and muscle, it wasn't much. It was still just as nice as it has always been.

"Yuuri."

Yuuri snapped out the fantasy playing in his head.

"Staring is rude. If you wanted to take a look, you should have just asked. I would have happily obliged." Viktor said, turning around to strike a little pose. Yuuri's face immediately turned red and his heart dropped to his stomach.

"I-I…umm…I.." he couldn't even talk at this point. Viktor gave him a seductive smirk and walked over to him. Yuuri was frozen, unable to move, speak, or even think anymore. Viktor wrapped one of his arms around Yuuri's waist and let the other caress his lips. "Yuuri." He said seductively, but not too loud, just loud enough for Yuuri to hear. His name just melted off his tongue like ice cream on a hot day. Whenever he said is name like that, it made his knees weak and his body react in ways he couldn't control.

"No need to be ashamed. You are allowed to look. You are my boyfriend. This is all yours. Remember that." He said, just barely over a whisper. He gently ran his fingers down the center of Yuuri's back. Yuuri felt his heart speed up and his body tense up completely. He shifted in his sweatpants a bit as few beads of sweat rolled down his face.

Viktor smiled about nervous he was getting. It was easy to get him worked up like it. He was ready for a good time. He grabbed Yuuri by the small of his back and pulled him closer to him. He leaned in and pressed his lips to his, tangling his fingers in his hair to deepen the kiss. Yuuri could hardly stand at this point. He was starting to give in again. He let Viktor's lips melt right into his. A moan grumbled deep in Yuuri's throat. Viktor pulled away for a second to start kissing Yuuri's neck. Yuuri gasped and closed his eyes, trying to keep himself from moaning loudly.

Viktor was kissing his neck when he pulled away quickly. Yuuri was taken a back and was brought back to reality quickly. Viktor let out a loud sneeze followed a few smaller sneezes. His nose started dripping as well. He ran over to the counter and grabbed a paper towel and quickly blew his nose. He got himself back together and smiled.

"Sorry about that. Just a few little sneezes. Now. Where were we?" he whispered, pulling Yuuri in close again. Just before he leaned in to kiss him, Yuuri put his hand in his face and pushed him away.

"Heyyyy. What's all this about?" Viktor whined.

"You're getting sick Viktor." Yuuri said, straightening himself out and and stood up tall. "I think you caught a cold. You should have put on some warm clothes instead of staying practically naked for over an hour." Yuuri pointed out, reaching up touching his forehead. "See you are already getting warm." Yuuri said, concerned, walking over one of the cabinets.

"Go put on some warm clothes. I am going to make you some hot tea." He said, searching though the cabinets for a large mug and some cold medicine. "You don't want this to get any worse."

"But Yuuuurrriiiii"

"Don't 'But Yuuri' me. Go. Before you get even more sick." He said coldly, grabbing the large mug. Viktor let out a deep sigh and started to walk out. He stopped just before leaving the room to point something out.

"You better do something about that." He said pointing towards Yuuri's now visible erection in his sweatpants. "It's not nice to be a tease." He said with a huge grin on his face, knowing it was going to make Yuuri all flustered. Yuuri blushed a bright red and took a second to adjust himself and hide his hard on. He grumbled to himself in Japanese, hoping he wouldn't understand the onslaught of curse words he was throwing at him at the moment.

Viktor left the room laughing, making his way to go put on some clothes. It would be just his luck to get sick right as he was about to get lucky. He came back into the kitchen with a big long sleeve sweater on as well as his favorite pair of sweatpants. "Better?" he asked Yuuri.

He turned around, holding his cup of tea in his hands. "Much better." He said, walking towards the couch. "Now go lay down. I have your tea ready for you." Viktor obeyed and plopped right on the corner of the couch. Yuuri set his tea down right next to him. Viktor held his arms open, ready for Yuuri to come join him. Yuuri shook his head. "N-no. First of all, you are sick. I don't want to catch whatever you have. Second, I'm…. not …100% calmed down. So I need to wait." He nervously said, sitting far away from him on the couch.

"But Yuuurririii" he whined loudly turning over to craw in between his legs to lay down. Yuuri quickly pushed him away from his legs. "No. I wont let you." He said. "Drink your tea!"

"If I finish my tea, will you at least let me lay my head in your lap?" Viktor said with his big blue puppy dog eyes shinning bright. There was no way he could say no when he did that. He groaned loudly.

"Fine! But you have to finish all of it." He said, standing up and heading to the kitchen to grab his piece of cake from earlier. He wasn't going to let this ruin his first piece of cake in a entire month.

Viktor sat up and started drink his tea as fast as he could even if it burned his mouth. By the time Yuuri got back, he had finished. "All done." He said like a child, flipping his cup upside down to show there was nothing left. Yuuri sighed deeply and shook his head. "Like a child" he mumbled under his breath.

He sat down on the couch and patted his lap, giving him the invitation he had been waiting for. Viktor grinned and climbed right into his lap, his head resting on one of his thighs. He took a second to get himself comfortable. Yuuri was eating his cake as he looked down at Viktor. He looks like he was actually comfortable. He put the fork down on the plate and use his free hand to run his fingers through his sliver locks. It wasn't too long before he sounds of Viktor's soft snores filled his ears.

Yuuri looked down to see his mouth slightly parted and breathing heavy as well as his flushed cheeks and the tiny beads of sweat formed on his forehead. He sighed softly with a smile and ran his fingers though his hair a few more times.

"Mm…Yuuri…Don't leave." He mumbled in his sleep before cuddling closer on his lap. Yuuri let a small smile grace his lips as he continues to play with his long hair.

"I'm right here Viktor. Don't worry. I am not going anywhere. I promise." He spoke softly. Viktor burrowed his face into his thigh as his response. He smiled and leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"You are absolutely hopeless Viktor. Absolutely hopeless." He joked, grabbing his fork once again to finish his cake.


End file.
